The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Aeighteen.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program was to develop early-flowering dwarf pot Anthuriums with attractive spathe colors.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1993, of a proprietary seedling selection of Anthurium hybrid code number 91-94-2 as the male, or pollen, parent with the Anthurium hybrid cutlivar A2, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,210, as the female, or seed, parent. The cultivar Aeighteen was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1994 as a seedling within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Altha, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.